Speed-dating
by Shatiz
Summary: Ginny entraîne Hermione pour un speed-dating organisé dans la salle sur demande. Hermione s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Sauf à lui.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ou bonsoir !

J'ai décidé de publier cette **mini-fiction** pour vous faire patienter avant le début de la publication de la fiction, qui sera la suite de mon OS : _Le temps d'une danse_.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la grande prêtresse Rowling.

* * *

Hermione soupira. Non, décidément, cette histoire de speed-dating la perturbait. Elle secoua activement la tête, elle ne voulait pas y penser mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose.

Quelques temps après la bataille finale, Ron et elle avaient décidé de rompre et de ne rester que bons amis. Ils avaient attendus trop longtemps pour se mettre en couple, ils se connaissaient trop bien et leur relation était on ne peut plus plate.

D'un commun accord, ils y avaient mis fin, sans rancune, sans rancœur. Depuis, Hermione était célibataire et repoussait tous les représentants de la gente masculine qui avaient le malheur de s'approcher trop près d'elle. Ron, quant à lui, avait trouvé un bonheur parfait et sans nuages dans les bras d'une serdaigle de 6è année.

Hermione ne ressentait pas de jalousie mais elle devait avouer qu'elle avait eu un petit pincement au cœur en se rendant compte qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, une personne gentille, belle et intelligente – même si elle ne cessait de se féliciter d'être la plus intelligente des deux, un peu de fierté et d'ego ne fait de mal à personne – alors qu'elle avait l'impression que c'était tous les idiots de Poudlard qui se pressaient à sa porte.

Après quelques mois de frustration et de quasi dépression, c'est la sœur même de son ex petit-ami qui avait décidé de l'aider à aller de l'avant, quitte à la pousser. Elle et Hermione ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, elles n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir de grandes conversations ni de grands moments de complicité qui auraient forgé une grande et belle amitié.

Mais, avec la fin de la guerre et le rapprochement évident qui s'était effectué entre son frère et la jeune femme, Ginny s'était jurée d'apprendre à la connaître, à passer plus de temps avec elle et à s'intéresser à ce qu'elle faisait. Cet effort était aussi pour Harry dont Hermione était la meilleure amie.

Bien décidée à pousser la farouche gryffondor, Ginny avait commencé à lui parler d'abord de tout et de rien, puis de plus en plus de la genre masculine au fur et à mesure qu'elle voyait la jeune femme entrer en dépression.

Nous étions en février et l'Angleterre était sous l'emprise d'un hiver glacial, personne n'osant mettre un pied en dehors du château. Hermione avait trouvé refuge à la bibliothèque, qu'elle considérait comme l'endroit le plus chaud et le plus chaleureux de l'établissement scolaire. La voyant s'isoler de plus en plus, un soir dans la salle commune, alors qu'elles n'étaient que toutes les deux, Ginny avait finit par parler à Hermione des speed-datings qui avaient lieu dans la salle sur demande chaque semaine.

Avec la fin de la guerre, peu d'élèves étaient revenus à Poudlard. Au départ, l'ambiance avait été quelque peu électrique, pleine de rancune et d'animosité. Les mangemorts, ainsi que leurs enfants, avaient été jugés durant l'été. Pour éviter qu'ils puissent s'échapper d'Askaban et engendrer une troisième guerre dans le monde sorcier, le magenmagot avait été sévère et nombre des partisans du seigneur des ténèbres avaient été soumis au baiser du détraqueur. Seuls certains enfants, jugés endoctrinés de force avaient été soit libérés soit emprisonnés à Askaban.

C'est ainsi que le trio d'or avait eu la joie de revoir des anciens camarades de serpentard tels que Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott ou Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier ayant été jugé trop fragile pour séjourner dans la prison des sorciers malgré son implication dans la guerre. La famille Malefoy avait même été graciée du fait de la « trahison » de Narcissa Malefoy envers son maître et de leur fuite avant le début du combat.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère et aussi pour s'amuser un peu, il faut l'avouer, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan avait eu la charmante idée d'organiser des speed-datings dans la salle sur demande. Ainsi, quelques couples s'étaient formés depuis et une ambiance sereine et joyeuse régnait au château. C'est d'ailleurs par cet intermédiaire que Ron avait trouvé sa nouvelle petite-amie.

Elle essaya de continuer à lire mais cette histoire commençait à l'obséder et même, à la détourner de ses révisions. Elle devait agir ! Le bruit que fit son livre lorsqu'elle le ferma brutalement attira l'attention de Mme Pince qui lui jeta un regard noir. Hermione feignit de ne pas l'avoir vu, rangea précipitamment ses affaires dans son sac et sortit en trombe de la bibliothèque.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas pressé en direction du 7è étage sans cesser de pester contre sa maudite curiosité. Elle hésita tout de même quelques secondes une fois arrivée devant la tapisserie qui l'intéressait. Ce fut néanmoins le temps qui suffit à Ginny pour sortir de la salle.

\- Hermione ? _demanda-t-elle surprise_.

\- Oh … Ginny … Je te cherchais justement. Je me suis dis que tu serais sûrement ici.

\- Arrête Hermione et dis-moi vraiment pourquoi tu es là, _dis Ginny, un sourire en coin_.

\- C'est bon, tu as gagné, j'étais venue participer au speed-dating, _répondit-elle en rougissant_.

\- Ne sois pas gênée, tu sais très bien ce que je pense et tu as raison de venir ! Tu ne perds rien à y participer de toute façon.

\- Je sais mais … je sais pas …

\- Tu as juste peur que ça ne fonctionne pas, d'avoir espoir pour rien. Mais si tu ne tentes pas, tu ne sauras jamais !

\- D'accord, d'accord. J'y vais.

\- Je t'accompagne si tu veux !

\- Merci Ginny.

La rousse lui sourit de toutes ses dents et la poussa vers l'entrée de la salle. Hermione se laissa faire, après tout, c'est vrai, qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Rien. Elle n'avait rien.

A peine était-elle entrée que Seamus et Dean s'étaient jetés sur elle.

\- Hermione ! _s'exclama Dean_.

\- Tu as enfin décidé de nous rendre une petite visite, _enchaîna Seamus_.

\- C'est que …

\- Déstresse ma belle, je suis sûr que l'on a quelqu'un pour toi ! N'est-ce pas Seamus ?

\- Plus que sûr mon cher Dean !

\- Comment ça se passe ? _demanda Hermione en rougissant._

\- C'est très simple : on va te donner un parchemin avec un questionnaire à compléter. Ensuite, on le mets dans une coupe ensorcelée et, si un des parchemins qui est déjà ou qui sera déposé dans la coupe a des réponses, des envies, des loisirs similaires aux tiens, il sortira les deux parchemins concernés et vous pourrez passer au speed-dating. Comme ça, on est sûrs que vous avez des atomes crochus.

\- Et … Et si personne ne me correspond ?

\- Ait confiance Hermione, la moitié des garçons de 6è et 7è année de Poudlard sont intéressés par toi, _lui dit Seamus en souriant_.

\- Arrête, je suis sûre que tu me mens pour que je continue l'expérience.

\- Pas besoin de te raconter n'importe quoi, on sait que ta curiosité est bien trop forte, _dit Seamus en lui faisant un clin d'œil_.

\- Tiens Hermione, prends donc ce parchemin, assieds-toi confortablement sur ce fauteuil, remplis-le et tu pourras commencer.

Hermione attrapa le parchemin que Dean lui tendait. Elle entendit un bruit derrière elle et les deux garçons la lâchèrent pour accueillir la nouvelle élève qui venait d'entrer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil paniqué à Ginny qui lui répondit avec un grand sourire pour essayer de la rassurer. Hermione apprécia l'effort et répondit à son sourire. Mais, cela ressemblait plus à un rictus. Elle s'assit dans un des fauteuils qui étaient près d'elle et Ginny s'assit sur l'accoudoir pour pouvoir jeter un œil au parchemin.

Hermione releva la tête et se permit d'observer la salle puisqu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire avant. Face à elle se trouvait 3 portes et elle se permit de demander discrètement à Ginny où est-ce qu'elles menaient.

\- C'est simple : il y en a une qui te mène à une sorte de salle d'attente. On te bande les yeux avant d'entrer et on t'assied dans un fauteuil. La pièce est complètement plongée dans le noir alors on t'enlève le bandeau dès que tu es installée. Tu es avec tous les autres participants mais vous n'avez pas le droit de communiquer entre vous sous peine d'exclusion du speed-dating. Si ton nom sort de la coupe, tu entres dans la 2è pièce. Celle-ci est composée de multitudes de petits salons. On t'emmène dans un salon réservé avec la personne qui te correspond le mieux. Là, vous pouvez parler, échanger, sans jamais dire vos noms, sous peine d'exclusion encore. Ensuite, à la fin de votre rendez-vous, on vous emmène dans une troisième pièce. Là, il y a de la lumière et vous pouvez enfin voir qui est votre partenaire. Vous devez alors choisir si vous voulez ou non entamer une relation. Vous devez vous positionner face à un rideau, derrière une porte. Si vous voulez continuer, vous devez apparaître côte à côte en vous tenant la main. Si vous ne voulez pas essayer de construire une relation, vous devez juste ne pas vous tenir la main. Derrière le rideau, il y a des élèves, des nouveaux couples, les garçons. Lorsque vous êtes prêts, on lève le rideau et vous vous révélez au reste des élèves de Poudlard. Tu as compris ?

\- Oui, merci. Comment tu sais tout ça ?

\- C'est moi qui ait aidé les garçons a monté cette structure.

\- Ca explique tout !

\- Bon, noircis-moi donc ce parchemin comme tu sais si bien le faire ! _dit Ginny en lui faisant un clin d'œil_.

Hermione lui sourit, prit une plume dans son sac et commença à répondre aux 24 questions qui composaient le questionnaire. Elle répondit rapidement à chacune des questions, sans prêter attention aux gros yeux que lui faisaient Ginny de temps à autre. Elle répondait au formulaire en étant la plus fidèle à elle-même et à son caractère.

\- Dean, Seamus, c'est bon, _hurla presque Ginny lorsqu'Hermione eut à peine fini de répondre_.

Les deux garçons s'approchèrent d'elle à une vitesse hallucinante et lui arrachèrent presque le parchemin des mains. Hermione protesta que ses réponses étaient privées et qu'ils n'avaient pas les regarder. Elle se renfrogna lorsqu'elle entendit un faible « rabat-joie » mais décida de ne pas y prêter attention.

Seamus plia le papier et le jeta dans une coupe qui était dans un coin tandis que Dean couvrait les yeux d'Hermione. Ginny lui souhaita « bonne chance » avant qu'elle entre dans la première pièce : la salle d'attente.

Elle allait vite savoir si quelqu'un lui correspondait. Elle n'aimait pas ne pas avoir le contrôle, ce qui expliquait qu'elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité, même si c'était Dean qui la conduisait. Il la fit s'asseoir dans un fauteuil qu'elle trouva très confortable mais cette pensée ne lui fit pas oublier sa peur.

Elle entendit Dean sortir de la pièce puis plus rien. Elle n'aurait su dire si elle était seule ou non tellement le silence était pesant. D'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit …

* * *

Voilà. Je vais vous poster la suite dans la semaine.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

S'


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette mini-fiction, déjà ! Hâte de savoir ce que vous allez en penser !

 **Réponses** aux reviews anonymes :

Mia Jagger : Merci pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! :)

Ayano : J'espère que je vais te faire mourir de rire ! (sans prétention hin !) J'espère réussir à faire une sorte de mix d'une tonne d'émotions ! J'adoooore Seamus aussi, je ne le trouve pas assez exploité comme personnage. Lui et Dean, ils me font penser à des sortes d'héritiers des jumeaux Weasley : inséparables, très drôles et prêts à tout pour leurs idées ! :D

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Mme Rowling !

* * *

D'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit et elle entendit Dean et Seamus parler, sans pouvoir déterminer quelles étaient leurs paroles exactes. Elle entendit la voix de Seamus demander à quelqu'un d'autre de se lever et détermina donc que c'était Dean qui venait de lui empoigner le bras.

Il l'aida à se lever et lui dit rapidement que quelqu'un semblait lui correspondre et qu'elle allait pouvoir passer à la deuxième étape. Hermione essaya de cacher le sourire qui venait de fendre ses lèvres mais c'était peine perdue.

\- Je vais modifier ta voix pour qu'on ne te reconnaisse pas, hoche la tête de haut en bas pour me dire si tu es d'accord.

Quasi immédiatement, Hermione fit ce qu'il demandait. Il sembla satisfait et lui lança le sort. Hermione pensa subitement qu'elle avait eu de la chance de tomber sur Dean et non sur Seamus, qui avait la mauvaise réputation de tout faire exploser. Elle se retint de rire.

\- Je vais te faire t'asseoir. Tu auras une table en face de toi et le garçon qui te correspond sera derrière. Tu auras de quoi te rafraîchir si tu le veux, le verre se remplit automatiquement ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Merci Dean, tu es une crème.

\- De rien ma belle, si tu as besoin d'aide pour je-ne-sais-quoi, n'hésite pas à crier, _ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, clin d'œil qu'elle ne distingua pas, ce qui le fait sourire_.

Il l'aida à s'asseoir et elle l'entendit sortir de la pièce quelques secondes plus tard. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle commença à s'impatienter. Elle voulu partir mais elle n'avait ni sa baguette, ni ses affaires et elle avait la sainte horreur de se déplacer dans le noir. Elle se sentait faible et elle détestait ce sentiment.

Elle n'attendit pas plus car elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau. A peine avait-elle tourné la tête qu'elle était déjà refermée, elle n'eut donc pas le temps d'apercevoir le visage de son « compagnon ». Seamus lui fit le même discours que Dean à elle, il l'aida à s'installer puis sortit de la pièce. Un silence pesant s'installa. Hermione ne le supporta pas.

\- Dans quelle maison es-tu ? _demanda-t-elle subitement_.

\- J'hésite à te le dire. Ca pourrait te plaire, ou non.

Hermione sursauta en entendant cette voix rauque. Le sortilège des garçons fonctionnait vraiment bien, elle connaissait tous les élèves de Poudlard mais cette voix ne lui disait vraiment rien.

\- Tu es donc soit à gryffondor soit à serpentard. Mais comme la plupart des garçons de gryffondor ont déjà une petite-amie et que deux d'entre eux organisent ce speed-dating, je pense que tu es plutôt de serpentard.

\- Perspicace. Tu es à … ?

\- Gryffondor.

Le silence se fit de nouveau.

\- Ta maison ne me pose pas de problème mais la mienne t'en pose un apparemment, _dit-elle quelque peu agacée_.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. C'est juste … surprenant que la coupe pense que l'on est compatibles alors que nous sommes dans des maisons si différentes.

\- On doit avoir plus de points communs que de différences, _dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence_.

\- Alors essayons de déterminer lesquels.

\- Je suis d'accord. On pourrait reprendre les questions du formulaire pour commencer ?

Le silence se fit de nouveau puis elle entendit un petit rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _demanda Hermione curieuse_.

\- J'ai hoché la tête de haut en bas pour te répondre, j'avais oublié qu'on ne pouvait pas se voir.

Il rit de nouveau. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Il était clair et un peu enfantin. Elle essaya d'imaginer un des serpentards qu'elle connaissait avec ce rire, mais il ne collait à aucun d'eux.

\- Alors la lionne, quel est ton animal préféré ?

\- Le chat. Et toi ?

\- Je vois que tu es très branchée félin.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- Je suis branché félin aussi.

\- Surprenant !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'imaginais plus un serpentard avec un animal du style reptile.

\- Oh mais quel cliché ! Tout ça parce que Voldemort avait un serpent alors on devrait tous copier ce psychopathe.

Bien qu'elle fut surprise d'entendre le serpent prononcé le nom de Voldemort, elle ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire. Mais, la réalité la rattrapa d'un coup et elle s'arrêta subitement.

\- J'ai une question qui me brûle les lèvres. Comme tu es à serpentard, est-ce que tu crois à tout ce qui est pureté du sang, etc … ?

\- Si tu me poses cette question, je suppose que tu es une sang-mêlée voire une née-moldue.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu détournes toujours mes questions ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas détournée là.

Hermione rit de nouveau, décidément, il avait une façon subtile de répondre à ses questions, de se comporter et elle devait avouer que ça lui plaisait bien. Il ne lui rendait pas le travail facile et elle aimait ça.

\- Je ne crois pas à la pureté du sang, _dit-il soudainement_. Mais, j'y ai longtemps cru. Ca te choque ?

\- Non. Tu as sois mon âge, sois un an de moins, alors tu n'es pas vraiment responsable de ce que tu as cru. Tu as du avoir une certaine éducation, avec des codes bien particuliers. On a du te répéter des centaines de fois que les nés-moldus ne valaient rien alors comment pouvais-tu croire le contraire ? J'aurais été choquée si tu m'avais dit y croire encore.

\- Intéressante. Tu es la première à tenir un discours comme celui-ci. Tu es différente.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas une idée répandue mais tout de même, je ne dois pas être la seule à penser ça. Enfin … j'imagine.

\- Détrompe-toi. Je crois que tu es la seule à penser comme ça. C'est déjà pas mal.

\- Si tu le dis.

De nouveau, le silence se fit, gêné cette fois-ci.

\- Tu as des frères et sœurs ? _demanda-t-il subitement_.

\- Non, et toi ?

\- Non plus.

\- Ca fait une coïncidence de plus.

\- Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu as mis en loisirs ?

\- Lire, jouer de la musique.

Hermione rit. Décidément, ce garçon semblait être parfait pour elle. Elle continuait de se méfier tout de même et n'arrêtait pas de passer en revue tous les élèves de serpentard de 6è et 7è année qui lui venait en tête. Le seul qui lui paraissait être un choix correct était Théodore Nott.

Elle le connaissait parce qu'ils étaient de la même année et qu'ils avaient eu beaucoup de cours en commun. Il était considéré comme son égal chez les serpents même s'il se disputait la place de 1er de la classe avec Malefoy dans certaines matières. Il était discret, timide et elle le voyait souvent à la bibliothèque lors de ses longues heures de révisions. Elle sourit, ce serpentard lui paraissait être un candidat vraiment intéressant.

Leur conversation se poursuivit avec fluidité pendant près de deux heures. Hermione était étonnée de partager autant de chose avec un serpent mais elle n'en dit rien. Au départ timides, ils avaient maintenant laissé les questions du formulaire de côté pour parler de tout et de rien.

Que ce soit au niveau des livres, des voyages, de la musique, ils étaient d'accord sur tout. Hermione se laissa même aller à penser à une relation. Après tout, ce Théodore Nott était plutôt mignon et regroupait toutes les qualités qu'elle recherchait chez un homme, et Dieu seul sait à quel point elle était exigeante.

\- On va devoir sortir de cette salle un jour, _dit-elle de but en blanc_.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu n'es pas pressé de savoir qui je suis.

\- Non.

\- Oh, _fit-elle vexée. Apparemment, ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés_.

\- Ne te méprends pas, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas savoir qui tu es ...

\- C'est que tu as peur que je sache qui tu es.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, je ne suis juste pas rassuré.

De nouveau, le silence.

\- Je serai rassuré si tu me disais que, peu importe qui je suis, tu continuerais avec moi.

Hermione essaya de réfléchir rapidement à la proposition que venait de lui faire le jeune homme. Avait-elle envie de continuer avec lui ? La question ne se posait même pas et elle s'entendit lui répondre : « oui ».

\- Tu sais comment faire pour sortir ? _lui demanda-t-il précipitamment_.

\- DEAN, SEAMUS, nous avons terminé !

Quelques secondes après avoir parlé, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et une main se poser sur son bras. Elle se leva d'un coup sec, elle était à la fois pressée et anxieuse de voir l'homme en face d'elle. Elle sentit les mains d'un des garçons mettre le bandeau sur ses yeux. De nouveau, on l'aida à se lever et elle marcha prudemment aux côtés de son accompagnateur.

Plus le moment fatidique approchait, plus Hermione se demandait si elle était vraiment prête à voir le visage de ce serpentard face à elle. Elle secoua vivement la tête et bomba quelque peu la poitrine, signe de reprise de confiance.

Elle n'allait pas laisser une répartition vieille de 1 000 ans lui dicter sa conduite aujourd'hui. Ce jeune homme, bien qu'il fasse partie de la maison des lâches et vils serpents, était intelligent, doué aux études, gentil, poli et avec une bonne éducation.

\- Hermione … Hermione … Hermione !

\- Oui ?

\- Tu ne répondais pas.

\- J'étais dans mes pensées, je suis désolée Dean. Que disais-tu ?

\- Ce n'est rien, je te disais que le bandeau s'évaporera 1 minute pile après que nous soyons sortis de la pièce. Bon courage ma belle.

Hermione tilta sur le « bon courage » de son camarade et décida de ne pas s'en formaliser. Enfin … Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende Seamus ricaner. La panique la reprit. Et si on lui avait joué un mauvais tour ? Une blague de mauvais goût ? Peut-être que le jeune homme avec qui elle avait discuté avait fait semblant de s'intéresser à elle ?

Elle soupira, décidément, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Elle se gifla intérieurement pour sa stupidité et esquissa un mouvement pour enlever son bandeau et sortir de cette pièce.

Cependant, ses mains eurent à peine le temps d'effleurer son visage qu'elle sentit le bandeau lui glisser des yeux. Le moment qu'elle attendait, redoutait allait enfin se produire. Ne voulant pas faire face à la situation, elle décida de garder les yeux fermés. _Ils vont bien finir par se lasser, pensa-t-elle_.

Soudain, elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

* * *

TADAM ! Quel sadisme de s'arrêter à ce moment-là, n'est-ce pas ?! ^^

Don't worry, la grande révélation aura lieu dans le prochain (et dernier ?) chapitre !

J'essayerai de vous le poster dans la semaine, mais je veux qu'il soit par-fait ! Drôle, mais aussi avec plein de sentiments, de la réflexion (on parle d'Hermione Granger quand même !), du cynisme, etc …

J'ai rédigé les questionnaires de nos deux protagonistes, je devrais vous les mettre en chapitre bonus à la fin de la fiction !

S'


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis affreusement désolée pour avoir mis autant de temps mais je voulais vraiment que ce chapitre soit parfait. Il ne les pas encore forcément mais il fallait bien que je publie quelque chose avant que certains d'entre vous ne me tuent ou me brûlent vive sur le bûcher !

Mais, trêve de blablas ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture !

 **Réponse** aux reviews anonymes :

WitchSally : Ahah, direct le bûcher ? Pourtant voilà la suite ;)

Roxane : Merci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'adore Dean et Seamus aussi !

Berenice : On sait qui est le garçon évidemment, mais notre pauvre Hermione est vraiment loin de se douter que c'est lui ;)

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Mme Rowling !

* * *

Soudain, elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle supposa qu'elle se voulait réconfortante. Cela fonctionnait un peu. _Mais où est passé ton courage, stupide gryffondor ?_ Sentant qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais être en phase avec sa maison si elle continuait à fuir cette situation, elle décida d'ouvrir les yeux et d'y faire face.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors un regard gris acier, planté dans le sien. Elle étouffa un petit cri, presque un gémissement. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui !

\- C'est une blague ?

Il sembla surpris de sa question et se recula un petit peu sous le coup de l'étonnement. Puis, il fronça les sourcils, signe qu'il cherchait activement une réponse qui pourrait lui convenir.

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai le temps de te faire des blagues Granger ?

Aucune animosité dans la voix, parfaitement calme. Sa question donnait à Hermione toutes les réponses qu'elle demandait mais pas forcément celles qu'elle désirait.

\- C'était toi ?, _dit-elle comme si elle prenait vraiment conscience de tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, de tout ce que cela impliquait._

\- Tu étais plus perspicace t...

\- Et tu voulais continuer ?, _s'offusqua-t-elle, lui coupant la parole au passage. Il soupira. Il détestait lorsque quelqu'un se permettait l'affront de l'interrompre de manière aussi brutale._

\- Veux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je veux continuer, _dit-il en soutenant son regard_.

Elle le regarda silencieusement. Il sourit et se félicita d'avoir réussi à faire taire la miss je-sais-tout. Cette dernière secoua la tête, semblant recouvrir ses esprits.

\- Non mais tu te fous de moi Malefoy ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait ?

\- Mon humiliation.

\- J'ai déjà fait le tour de la question, ça ne m'intéresse plus.

\- Tu pourras faire croire ça à n'importe qui, mais pas à moi !

Drago soupira. Ils avaient parlé pendant deux heures et c'était le temps qui lui avait fallu pour se faire à l'idée qu'Hermione lui plaisait peut-être un peu, mais un tout petit peu alors ! Alors pourquoi diable ne s'y faisait-elle pas ? A moins que …

\- Tu pensais que c'était qui ?

\- Quoi ?, _demanda-t-elle avec une voix suraiguë._

\- Tu avais l'air heureuse de continuer avant de me voir, je me dis que si tu as changé d'attitude, c'est seulement parce que tu imaginais quelqu'un d'autre à ma place. Alors, tu pensais que c'était qui ?

\- Tu n'y es pas du tout Malefoy … c'est juste que … j'ai … j'ai été surprise de te voir en face de moi … c'est juste ça.

\- Tu sais que tu mens très mal Grangy ?

\- Roh, ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer, _avoua-t-elle en se mordant la joue_.

Drago rit. Décidément, mis-je-sais-tout avait tendance à le surprendre ces derniers temps.

\- Alors ? Tu as encore évité ma question, ça en devient pénible.

\- Théodore Nott.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu voulais savoir qui j'avais en tête ? Eh bien, c'était Théodore Nott!

Elle sut rapidement qu'elle avait donné la mauvaise réponse : Drago s'était figé.

\- Tu m'as confondu avec Théodore Nott ? L'autre précieux avec sa tête de lapin ?

\- Surveille ton langage Mal...

\- Oh non, pas de ça ! Tu as déjà de la chance que j'arrive à me contenir. Non mais Théodore Nott !, _beugla-t-il._

\- Il est très intelligent, _réussit à dire Hermione, qui baissait quand même les épaules et la tête. Le serpentard lui paraissait soudainement très imposant._

\- Oh mais oui, ça m'enchante ça Granger, _dit-il une pointe d'ironie et de sarcasme dans la voix._ Tu aurais préféré voir Nott ?! Mais … mais … il est moche et arrogant.

\- Pour ce qui est de l'arrogance Malefoy, je crois que tu n'as rien à dire, tu es champion toutes catégories !

Elle regretta immédiatement ses mots lorsqu'elle vit un rictus venir orner les lèvres de Drago.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire, _demanda-t-elle agacée, croisant les bras contre sa poitrine._

\- Tu as dit que j'étais arrogant.

\- Oui. Et … ?

\- Mais tu n'as pas dit que j'étais moche.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche surprise. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

\- C'est juste que … que …

\- N'essaye pas de te débattre petite lionne et avoue donc que tu me trouves beau, _dit-il relevant le menton de toute sa fierté_.

\- Je n'irai pas jusque-là mais tu n'es pas … moche, _réussit-elle à articuler._

\- Bah voilà. Tu n'es pas moche non plus Grangy.

Elle rit, de nervosité. Non mais franchement, 7 ans qu'ils se connaissaient maintenant. Seules des insultes étaient sorties de sa bouche. Alors, qu'il lui dise quelque chose de neutre passe encore, mais de gentil et un compliment, Hermione se dit que, vraiment, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui.

\- Et toi ? Tu savais que c'était moi ?

\- Évidemment, _dit-il en bombant le torse, comme s'il avait trouvé un remède à la grippe sorcière_.

Elle soupira, vexée d'avoir été découverte si facilement, et serra encore plus ses bras contre sa poitrine. Drago s'en rendit compte et ajouta :

\- Mais, j'ai quand même mis un peu de temps !

Les bras d'Hermione tombèrent, ballants, contre son corps. Elle s'approcha si vite de lui qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Pensant à une gifle, il ferma les yeux attendant l'heure de son supplice. Mais, rien ne vint. Il sentit une main sur son front et ouvrit un œil puis l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vérifie que tu n'es pas malade, _dit-elle en haussant les épaules, comme si cela était d'une évidence incroyable_.

\- Mais je ne suis pas malade Granger, _dit-il en essayant de se dégager._

\- Laisse-moi vérifier quand même !, _cria-t-elle en lui sautant presque au cou_.

\- Mais, pourquoi le serais-je ?

\- Tu n'es pas méchant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Aujourd'hui, tu n'es pas méchant avec moi. Ce n'est pas normal.

\- Et alors ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'es pas ?

\- Peut-être parce que je n'ai plus envie de l'être.

\- Mais, on ne peut pas changer comme ça. C'est dans ton caractère. Tu as toujours été comme ça, tu ne peux pas jeter aux oubliettes tout ce que tu es !

\- Tu ne me connais pas vraiment Granger. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire aujourd'hui que je suis vraiment quelqu'un de mauvais ?

\- A dire vrai, je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais quelqu'un de profondément méchant comme Harry ou Ron l'ont pensé. Mais je pense que l'excuse du « j'étais un gamin innocent entraîné dans une guerre qui n'est pas la mienne », c'est un peu facile et surfait. On était tous des gamins, ça n'était pas notre guerre non plus mais on a su faire les bons choix aux bons moments.

\- Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas eu le choix Granger, _siffla-t-il_.

\- Peut-être mais ça t'a plu un certain temps, avoue-le au moins. La brigade inquisitoriale en 5è année, tout ça, tu n'étais pas obligé, ce n'était pas un ordre. C'est juste que tu aimais nous poursuivre et nous détruire alors tu n'as pas pu résister quand Ombrage t'a proposé ce poste.

Drago détourna les yeux. Il n'aimait pas quand elle faisait ça, quand elle frappait en plein dans le mille, quand elle savait toucher là où ça faisait mal.

\- J'étais jeune et inconscient.

\- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire.

Il se tourna de nouveau pour la regarder. Elle disait vrai. Elle savait très bien que Drago Malefoy avait été un être vil et cruel. Aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait plus l'affirmer, ce serait mentir. Et Hermione Granger déteste mentir.

\- Bon, maintenant que la glace est brisée, on fait quoi ?

\- Je t'aurai bien raconté une ou deux blagues mais je n'en connais que des moldues, tu risquerais de pas comprendre.

\- Tu ne connais pas de blagues sorcières ? Toi qui connais tout ? Je vais enfin pouvoir apprendre quelque chose à Hermione Granger, _hurla-t-il en tournant sur lui-même comme s'il prenait à parti un public_. Écoute cette blague la lionne ! Tu entres dans un bar et tu te retrouves face à un troll, un vampire, un géant et un fantôme, qu'est-ce que tu souhaites ?

Hermione le regarda des yeux comme des soucoupes. Depuis quand Drago Malefoy racontait des blagues ? Attendez ! Depuis quand Drago Malefoy connaît des blagues et sait rire ? Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il dit :

\- Tu souhaites que ce soit Halloween.

Une fois la surprise passée, Hermione rit de bon cœur. Ce n'était pas la blague la plus drôle qu'elle ait entendu de toute sa vie mais elle l'était, drôle, et c'était sa manière à elle d'encourager Drago à continuer. Parce que ce Malefoy là, celui qui lâchait un peu prise, elle l'aimait bien.

Elle riait et elle sentait son regard sur elle. Elle n'a jamais aimé ça, qu'on la regarde pendant qu'elle rigole, pendant qu'elle n'a pas le contrôle. Mais là, c'était différent. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Elle se disait que s'il avait réussi à passer outre tous ses principes, Drago n'était pas à un éclat de rire près.

Puis, le silence se fit. Étrangement, il n'était pas gênant. Hermione prit conscience qu'elle se sentait bien. Vraiment bien.

\- Tu sais, on va devoir sortir d'ici à un moment ou à un autre, _dit-elle_.

\- Je sais, soupira-t-il.

\- Et … tu voudrais continuer ?, _se risqua-t-elle à demander, même s'il lui avait déjà assuré qu'il le voulait. Peut-être avait-il changé d'avis_.

\- Oui.

Sa réponse avait été claire et précise. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Mais, après tout, elle ne s'était pas attendue à tout ce qui venait de se passer aujourd'hui et ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Quoi ?

Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à sa réponse lui non plus. Elle sourit.

\- Moi aussi j'aimerai continuer. Seulement si tu me laisses découvrir le vrai Drago Malefoy. Celui qui fait des blagues pourries.

\- Eh ! Elle était hilarante ma blague. La preuve, tu as rigolé comme une folle !, _dit-il piqué au vif_.

\- Ne te vexe pas mais je rigole pour un rien. Je suis une gryffondor après tout.

\- De l'autodérision Granby ? J'aime bien ça, dit-il en oubliant totalement le scandale de sa blague ratée.

Elle lui sourit, ses joues prenant une légère teinte rosée. Ce qu'il trouva adorable mais qu'il se retint de dire. Il estimait s'être assez ouvert pour aujourd'hui.

 **ϟ**

Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'Hermione était entrée dans cette satanée salle d'attente. Ginny avait eu peur que les garçons l'aient oubliée là-bas mais, d'après leurs dires, Hermione avait un prétendant d'une certaine classe dont personne n'aurait soupçonné qu'ils iraient ensembles.

D'un côté, elle était heureuse pour son amie mais d'un autre, elle avait autre chose à faire durant un laps de temps si long comme s'entraîner au Quidditch par exemple. Mais, elle voulait être là pour Hermione. Non pas au cas-où cela se passait mal et que la jeune fille sortait en courant – elle avait éliminé cette option une fois le début de la deuxième heure entamée – mais pour avoir l'exclusivité de l'énorme scoop qui tardait à sortir.

En plus, à force de voir les mines, à la fois excitées et angoissées, de Dean et Seamus, elle se dit que l'identité du prétendant était déjà un scoop à lui tout seul.

D'un coup, elle entendit un bruit et vit la porte devant elle s'ouvrir. Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et être sûre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mirage. Ce qu'elle vit défia l'entendement.

Son Hermione. La jeune gryffondor un peu coincée, miss je-sais-tout, toujours le nez dans ses bouquins, qui hurlerait presque à mort que l'on n'a pas besoin d'un homme pour avancer dans la vie. Celle-ci même venait d'apparaître au bras de celui-qui-n 'a-pas-choisit, ancien mangemort de son état et ancien persécuteur des gryffondors ainsi qu'ex-membre de la brigade inquisitoriale : le dénommé Drago Malefoy.

Elle rit à la fois d'euphorie et de nervosité. Qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de son Hermione pour se retrouver dans une situation pareille ? Mais bon, paraîtrait qu'elle est la sorcière la plus intelligente de cette génération, alors elle doit savoir un minimum ce qu'elle fait. C'est ce que se dit Ginny pour se rassurer.

Elle dut bien avouer qu'autour d'elle, tout le monde n'avait pas eu le même raisonnement. Ron s'était évanouit sous le coup de la surprise. Harry rougit plus que lorsqu'il avait aperçu un bout de son soutien-gorge par mégarde. Luna émit un petit rire strident tandis que Neville ne cessait de cligner des yeux, espérant peut-être que cette image s'efface de sa mémoire ou que ce n'était qu'un rêve déplacé. Quant au reste du public, personne n'avait osé bouger ou même parler.

Hermione et Drago, bien décidés à ignorer les réactions de leurs camarades avaient décidé de sortir discrètement avant que l'un d'eux reprenne ses esprits et que tout le monde commence à leur poser un tas de questions.

Avant de passer un pied dehors, Hermione décida de faire demi-tour et alla enlacer chaleureusement Dean et Seamus afin de les remercier.

\- Si jamais ça ne fonctionne pas, n'hésite pas à revenir nous voir, _lui souffla alors Dean dans l'oreille._

\- C'est gentil, mais je ne pense pas que ce sera vraiment nécessaire, _assura-t-elle en lançant un coup d'œil à Drago_.

* * *

TADAM ! Voilà enfin le dernier chapitre de cette mini-fiction. J'ai essayé d'inclure un peu plus le point de vue de Drago. J'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Les deux prochains chapitres sont les questionnaires remplit par nos deux protagonistes. Ils sont un peu bateaux mais bon, c'est par eux que j'avais commencé cette mini-fiction alors je trouve sympa de vous les mettre !

S'


	4. Formulaire Drago

**Formulaire de Drago Malefoy**

 _ **Généralités**_

N°1 : Identifiez-vous (Nom ET prénom)

Drago Malefoy

N°2 : Quel âge avez-vous ?

17 ans

N°3 : Quel est votre signe astrologique ?

Gémeaux

N°4 : Dans quelle maison êtes-vous ?

Serpentard

N°5 : Quel métier voulez-vous exercer ?

Responsable des relations magiques internationales

N°6 : Avez-vous des frères et/ou sœurs ?

Non

 _ **Vous**_

N°7 : Quel est votre animal préféré ?

Le chat

N°8 : Quel est votre livre de chevet ?

L'histoire de Poudlard

N°9 : Quel est votre plat préféré ?

Rosbif

N°10 : Quel est votre dessert préféré ?

Éclair au chocolat

N°11 : Quelles sont vos qualités ? (Donnez-en 3)

Intelligent, fort, déterminé

N°12 : Quels sont vos défauts ? (Donnez-en 3)

Têtu, perfectionniste, ex-mangemort

 _ **Loisirs**_

N°13 : Vous avez votre samedi de libre, que faites-vous ? (3 réponses)

Lire, faire mes devoirs, rien

N°14 : Jouez-vous d'un instrument ?

Oui

N°15 : Si oui, duquel ?

Piano

N°16 : Aimez-vous sortir ?

Oui

N°17 : Si oui, le faites-vous régulièrement ou occasionnellement ?

Occasionnellement

N°18 : Avez-vous d'autres passions ?

/

 _ **Situation amoureuse**_

N°19 : Que recherchez-vous : une personne du même sexe, une personne du sexe opposé ou peu importe ?

Une personne du sexe opposé

N°20 :Pouvez-vous sortir avec une femme d'une autre maison que la vôtre ?

Oui

N°21 : Quelles qualités recherchez-vous chez une femme ? (Donnez-en 3)

Intelligente, carriériste, fidèle

N°22 : Quels défauts ne supportez-vous pas ? (Donnez en 3)

Têtue, bornée, qui n'accepte jamais d'avoir tort

N°23 : Avec combien de femmes êtes-vous sortis ?

1

N°24 : Combien de femmes avez-vous embrassés ?

/

N°25 : Quel genre de relation recherchez-vous ?

Sérieuse.


	5. Formulaire Hermione

**Formulaire d'Hermione Granger**

 _ **Généralités**_

N°1 : Identifiez-vous (Nom ET prénom)

Hermione Granger

N°2 : Quel âge avez-vous ?

17 ans

N°3 : Quel est votre signe astrologique ?

Vierge

N°4 : Dans quelle maison êtes-vous ?

Gryffondor

N°5 : Quel métier voulez-vous exercer ?

Médicomage

N°6 : Avez-vous des frères et/ou sœurs ?

Non

 _ **Vous**_

N°7 : Quel est votre animal préféré ?

Le chat

N°8 : Quel est votre livre de chevet ?

L'histoire de Poudlard *Ginny roula des yeux*

N°9 : Quel est votre plat préféré ?

Steak haché, frites

N°10 : Quel est votre dessert préféré ?

Éclair au chocolat

N°11 : Quelles sont vos qualités ? (Donnez-en 3)

Intelligente, sensible, drôle

N°12 : Quels sont vos défauts ? (Donnez-en 3)

Perfectionniste, butée, têtue

 _ **Loisirs**_

N°13 : Vous avez votre samedi de libre, que faites-vous ? (3 réponses)

Lire, faire ses devoirs, profiter de ses amis

N°14 : Jouez-vous d'un instrument ?

Oui

N°15 : Si oui, duquel ?

Piano

N°16 : Aimez-vous sortir ?

Oui

N°17 : Si oui, le faites-vous régulièrement ou occasionnellement ?

Occasionnellement

N°18 : Avez-vous d'autres passions ?

Défense des elfes de maison et autres opprimés

 _ **Situation amoureuse**_

N°19 : Que recherchez-vous : une personne du même sexe, une personne du sexe opposé ou peu importe ?

Une personne du sexe opposé

N°20 :Pouvez-vous sortir avec un homme d'une autre maison que la vôtre ?

Oui

N°21 : Quelles qualités recherchez-vous chez un homme ? (Donnez-en 3)

Intelligent, gentil, drôle

N°22 : Quels défauts ne supportez-vous pas ? (Donnez en 3)

Méchant, retardataire, susceptible

N°23 : Avec combien d'hommes êtes-vous sortis ?

2

N°24 : Combien d'hommes avez-vous embrassés ?

2

N°25 : Quel genre de relation recherchez-vous ?

Sérieuse.


End file.
